Childhood memories
by Hermione Katniss Cullen
Summary: Set during later events of Hidden identity. A mysterious later arrives at the Cullen household, one man by the name Alfred wants to meet up with Bella and Harry with an interesting proposition at hand; a chance to look back into their childhood. Just some cute fluff with the Potters and Cullens, not necessary to read Hidden identity before this.
1. Proposition

**_**Quick A/N: So this is a little... mid sequel? (I don't know what to call it) to Hidden identity; just some cute moments. You don't have to have read it to understand, however ;)**_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

Four months. It had been four long, lovely months since the last thing that had tried to kill me and it felt great let me tell ya. I could wake up in the morning knowing that the biggest worry I had to face for the day was whether or not Alice was going to make me into her life size barbie doll.

On the subject of my enraged sister in law, she was yapping something down my ear about what colour napkins would look best at the wedding. Coral or baby pink.

Quite frankly they both looked the same to me. Not that I cared either way. She could pick if it meant that much to her. As long as I could walk down that isle towards Edward and not trip over then I was good.

Glancing over at Harry, I silently pleaded for help. He was staying over for a few days while he was visiting; sometimes he came here and others I would go there and meet up with the gang. Hermione and Ginny were coming over in a few weeks to the lead up to the wedding, helping with any last minute preps.

Smirking, he turned his head and gave his attention back to his newspaper. Asshole. What was the point of having a brother if he didn't even help you escape the grasps of an evil pixie vampire?

"So what do you think Bella?" Alice asked pulling me out of my thoughts, dangling one of each towel over my face. I brushed them aside and stood up.

"Quite frankly Alice, I don't really care. It might be because of your freakishly good eyesight but all I see are two of the same colour towels. If it means that much why don't you pick."

"No I can't pick Bella, it has to be you." She whined.

"Fine." I shrugged, "Coral."

Alice grunted but turned her attention back to the table, probably just happy that one more detail had been checked off.

Edward and everyone had spent the night hunting and were due back any minute now; I was glad, I was starting to miss him. Plus, I always seemed to sleep better when he was by my side.

At that moment, the front door chose to push open and Emmett came marching through.

"Harry!" Emmett cheered as he met with Harry, "Great to see you man!"

"You too Emmett." Harry grinned back as he jumped back on the couch next to him. Starting off with their own little conversation. I span back to face the door, doing so the minute Edward walked through the door.

A wide grin formed on my face as I skipped a few steps to him. His arms wrapped around my waist as I leaned into his chest.

"How was it? Did you catch any mountain Lions?"

He chuckled, "It was fine love and yes." He pulled away and started guiding me towards the kitchen door, "But you had the more dangerous task. How was wedding planning with my crazy sister?"

"Hey!" Alice called out, "I am not the bad."

I ignored her and carried on talking, "Well, we spent twenty minutes choosing between coral or baby pink napkins. Both of which looked exactly the same to my frail human eyes."

Even from the back, I could see Alice rolling her eyes. She huffed but stayed silent.

At that very moment, a ball of feathers shot through the open window and perched on the oak table. It was Pebbles and she had a pearl white envelope clenched between her beak. She let it fall from her grasp.

I wondered who it was from.

"Hey girl." I greeted with a stroke of her dirty brown feathers, she crooked her head in approval as I did.

Picking up the note I walked over to the couch. Glancing at the paper the only thing was 'Potter' scrawled on in an unfamiliar font. Whoever had done it had flawless handwriting, the letters were all curly at each end, ink slightly splatter on either side of the black strokes.

Ripping it open I read it through with a frown.

"What is it?" Harry asked over Emmett's shoulder.

"Does anybody know who... Alfredo Oland's is?" I asked still eyeing the paper.

Everyone shook their heads so I turned to Carlisle, if anyone one was to know anyone then it would have to be Carlisle, but even he declined.

"Because apparently he wants to meet with all of us." I handed the letter over to Harry's awaiting hands. He read it over once then looked up,

"So do we go?"

"Hell yeah, we do," I spoke up and Emmett nodded enthusiastically in approval.

"But what if it's dangerous? We don't know who this man is, what if he's out to hurt us?" Edward said worriedly.

"Pfft, who cares? It's been months since somebody last tried to kill me, secretly I've kind of missed it." I saw Harry press back a laugh as I spoke.

Hey, sometimes a girl needed some adrenaline.

"Is there an address?" Jasper asked as the note began to be passed away; Carlisle nodded as he handed it over to him.

"So are we going then?" Emmett eagerly asked.

Carlisle looked around the room as everybody nodded slowly.

"Great!" I jumped up, "Tomorrow then."

 _ _'Dear Potters,__

 _ _You do not know me but I know you, my name is Alfredo Olands and I have a proposition for you. If you decide that you want to meet with me come to the address imprinted on the back of this letter. Do not worry, I have no intentions of harming you, in fact, I think you will like my offer.__

 _ _I hope to see you soon'__

 ** _ **Hi, guys! Good to see youuuu.**_**

 ** _ **So, I had the idea of doing a few little shorts based off 'Hidden identity' so I decided to make this. I started it a little while ago but only got a few chapters gone because then I turned my attention back to some other stories I was writing.**_**

 ** _ **I still haven't write much more and I'm going to do my best and aim to at least to post once a month like I usually try to; though I am being kept busy with school so if I take a while to upload that's probably while. But unlike my previous story, I will have it finished before four years is up.**_**

 ** _ **I don't think this will be particularly long; 10ish chapter maybe? I'm not 100% yet. Let's just enjoy some cute Potter/Cullen moments.**_**

 ** _ **Till next time,**_**

 ** _ **(also, thank you beta)**_**


	2. Living quarters

******_Chapter 2_** ****

Whoever this Alfredo Olands was, they sure did have a strange taste in living quarters. I mean, if you were into small dark caves in the suburban region of New york hidden deep withing the forests well then hey, who were I to judge.

The rocky lining of the ceiling was dripping with pearl-sized water droplets; each making that unique dripping noise as they splattered against the just as jagged floor.

Wandering around down here I didn't feel particularly safe. I had been in many strange places during my life but compressed black caves in the middle of nowhere weren't one of them. Though I suppose that gave me the right to feel a tad iffy, for all I knew I could be walking towards my death. Again...

Edwards cold fingers were linked with my own, his grip tight and protective; as though if he let go I would surely disappear. Harry was on my other side, our arms brushing with each step we took. None of us dared to speak, probably out of fear that our voices would echo continuously off the empty walls and then out of nowhere a figure would jump out from behind the walls and attack.

But as we continued further down the endless path a dim aurora of light began to shed; it was dim but there nevertheless. As we came to the end there was a large metal door blocking our paths, whatever the light was coming off was being that door. As was everything else being hidden.

"A door?" I mumbled, "Why is there a door here? This is a cave, last time I checked most caves don't have the pleasure of being closed off." I looked around to take in the expressions of my family. Confusion was one of them, fear of the unknown being the other.

I locked eyes with Jasper and nodded. Stepping forwards he pushed against the cold metal barrier causing it push open. Moving and moving slowly until the two parted revealing a room.

Black and white tiles pushed up against a white shiny wall. A leather chair acting like a throne, an oak wooden table, a desk... Light seeming to be reflected back on every inch from the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceilings, brightening up the dark room like the moon circling the night sky.

It looked like your typical bad guy lair in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay... so this is weird." I drew my words out longer than probably necessary.

"Wierd, well I wouldn't say that. Unique perhaps." At the sound of the new voice in the room, we all spun around defensively.

The man that the voice belonged to was possibly in his 50's; his hair was blonde, running the risk of turning silver. His skin was pale and smooth, his orange eyes could be seen from a mile away.

He was a Vampire.

But that still didn't explain why he wanted to see us, how did he even know who we were?

We all seemed to stare at him, taking in his features and observing his movements as he looked back and smirked,

"No need to observe me like some sort of wild animal." Alfredo seemed to chuckle, "I am not here to hurt you, in fact, I called you because I have an offering for you two." He turned to eye me and Harry.

Me. Him. An offer...?

I took a step forward towards the Vampire but Edwards protective hands pushed me back to shield me from any danger that could come.

"How do you know who we are?" I was going to ask him about the offer but this question seemed to be nagging at the back of my mind, If the Volturi didn't know of our existence why would this man be any different.

"Do you mean how do I know that you Bella Potter and you Harry Potter are the chosen one's?" I stared at him blankly but somehow managed to nod my head slightly, "Well I, unlike many others, were still aware of the existence of your kind, I had many friends in your world as hard as it may seem to believe. I've known about you since the moment you destroyed Voldemort the first time round."

Now Harry asked the other burning question, "What offer?"

He circled the room, "You see I obtain a very rare power, I have the ability to look into anybody's past and I would like to offer that to you."

To us? What benefit would that have?

"Of course yourself and your friends would be invited along for the journey."

But we've already been into my past with the Pensieve... unless he meant back to a time where I couldn't directly remember. My childhood.

Our childhood.

Apparently, Harry got the same idea because at that moment he turned to look at me.

"You want to look into our childhood." I breathed after the shock had finally past, "But why?"

"Let's just say I'm a curious man."

"Bella's childhood. You mean we can look at baby Bella!" Alice squealed excitedly, the first thing she had said since we got here.

An amused look appeared on Alfred's face and he smirked, "Yes you can. And you" He directed his attention back to us, "And you can see your parents and loved ones again."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Jasper emerged.

"Well, there's nothing I can tell you that should be any reason for you to trust me, after all, we just met."

Crossing my arms over my chest I looked up, "And how does this work?"

"Well you just grab on to me and we'll be transported to a place and a time, just like your Pensieve memories will drag but in reality, little time would have passed.

Harry caught my eye and I knew we both thought the same thing.

"I'm down." I nodded and he did the same.

"Well, I want to go too." Emmett grinned.

"I won't turn down the chance to look at infant Bella." Alice's smile reached her eyes. Edward put his hands on my shoulder in encouragement whilst the others indicated their support.

I snaked my hand around his cold wrist and that's when it turned black

* * *

 ** _A/N: I feel like it's been forever since I last posted, sorry about that but I've been busy and haven't generally felt like writing but I knew I had to do it some time or another so I did. Hope you like the chapter, leave a review and I'll do my best to post again sson. It will be withing the month though I promise._**


	3. Home

_**Chapter 3**_

After the blackness came colour, and with that, the blurry figures became clear. We were in a house. A fairly simple but well-decorated house with painted turquoise walls and a hanging chandelier. There were many framed pictures both hanging on the walls and lay out on the wooden surfaces; the carpet was cream and all of the wooden furniture was oak. Though the room I could swear I had never seen before, it seemed oddly familiar, like it had been imprinted in my mind somehow. Why did this place seem so familiar? So warm? Looking down to look at myself I could see that I was no longer grasping onto anyone else but they were still around me nevertheless. Edward, finally coming to it, pulled me close to his side, unsure with his new surroundings.

I managed to catch eyes with Harry whom like me, seemed to have a relaxed look in his eyes.

"Where are we?" Alice asked scanning around the room.

"Our house." Harry and I answered at once. It all finally clicked, why everything seemed so familiar, so... homey. It was our past after all. Alice snapped her head around to look at me as did the others, "Really?" She sounded excited.

"Interesting," Alfredo murmured. We turned to stare at him in recognition, honestly, I forgot he was here. "Well don't mind me. Look around, I'm not even here." He stepped back and partially disappeared into the shadows, metaphorically of course.

"James." A voice whispered yelled through the wall above us, "Can you bring down Bella, I can only carry one and they don't seem to want to be apart." The voice could only belong to one person. Mom.

Her voice sounded so sweet, so pure and filled with love. The sound made my heart clench, the only other time I had heard her speak was when she was begging for our lives to be spared.

Following that, there was the sound of floor shuffling; the sound of footsteps filled the air and suddenly there was someone walking down the stairs. Lily came down first, her fiery red hair pulled back into a sleek ponytail and a woolly jumper hastily thrown on. Cradled in her arms a small chubby baby. Following behind was James, his round glasses that looked awfully a lot like Harry's perched on the bridge of his nose as the small baby wailed their arms and crooked them around his face. That... that was me.

"Awwww!" Alice squealed, "It's you, it's him. Eeep!"

Lily bent over the crib seated in between the two couches, kissed him on the forehead before lowering him into the pillow.

"Give me my other baby." She held out her hands and waited for her, me, to be passed over, "Hello baby." She cooed moving to lower the baby into the crib when the fireplace crinkled and the flames rose.

"I bet it's Sirius." Lilly laughed to herself walking over to where the grand fireplace stood, taking baby me along with her. The red and orange crackling flares arranged themselves into a pattern forming a face, "Oh Sirius, hi." She turned her head to smirk at James.

"Lilly! Just the woman I wanted to see, how are you?" His voice called over the fireplace.

"Well, nice to see you too mate," James called. Sirius ignored him and continued talking to mum.

"Blhhbrpfds." Baby me babbled, waving my tiny arms and reaching out to try and touch the fire whilst Lilly held me back.

"Bella? Is that Bella?"

"Yes, Sirius." She spoke as I babbled along in agreement.

He groaned, "Come on Lilly, let me and Moony see them, let me see my godchildren already."

"You know we love you Padfoot, me and Lilly just wanted to do this on our own for a little while," Dad explained,

"And it's only been two weeks." She reminded him.

"Yes Lilly, that's fourteen days!" He complained, "I haven't seen them since they were born." There was a pause,

"Fine, how about Saturday?"

"Yes, yes! Thank you, Lilly, love you. Bye Bella, Harry, see you on Saturday." He grinned before the flames distinguished back to their regular ways.

"Hmm," She chuckled, "Your friends." She moved to put the wiggling baby back into her cot and she instantly settled down when her brother got close.

"Last time I checked they were your friends too, Lilly." Dad smiled pulling his wife around the waist and against his chest.

"This is seriously strange." I shuddered. Looking back to a part of my childhood that didn't suck, it was strange to be able to see it for myself; sure I had seen a photo now and then but to see it play out is another thing entirely. Watching us play happy families made me feel regretful for what could have been. Pulling me from out of my thoughts, Alice, from over in the centre of the room, made some inhuman sound I couldn't tell you what was said,

"You two are adorable." She grinned so hard I thought her mouth was going to fall off her face. She had her head leant over the wooden crib where the two week old Harry was cuddling the two week old me, eyes fluttering between shut and awake. It seems strange to see us without our famous scars on our foreheads, there hadn't been a time where I hadn't recalled having it.

"See, even as a baby I was looking after you," Harry smirked.

"Twenty minutes Harry, you have twenty minutes on me. Are you ever going to let that go?" He slyly shook his head but I had already known the answer to that one, boys ego was far too gone for that.

"Are all babies that small?" Emmett inspected wearily.

"Usually, "Esme nodded.

"Yes. And that is why we don't let you close to babies." Rose reminded him.

"Is that a cat?" I asked pointing to the small moving black fluff the caught my eye, "We had a cat?"

"Honestly Bella, I doubt that that's the biggest thing we're going to learn on this trip."

Now that I was going to agree with.

* * *

 _ **Hey, I feel like I've been seriously lacking in the department of story writing recently. I haven't written any of this, I haven't uploaded a chapter of another story and I have yet to write more and upload the sequel to another story. Honestly, I've just had a lack of motivation and I have been seriously busy. I'm going to try to upload when I can, though; im determined never to leave a story unfinished.**_

 _ **Anyhow, hope you liked. Thanks for reading.**_


	4. Family

_**Chapter 4**_

 _ **Bpov**_

"Lupin, it's great to see you." Lily- Mum smiled warmly to the pair stood in the doorway. If I hadn't know who the two men were I swear I wouldn't have been able to recognise them off first glance, they looked so... different.

Lupin looked like the same man I had seen all those months ago except this time it was a happier circumstance. The last time I had seen him he was amongst those dead students and teachers in the school hall, hundreds of injured wizards around him, Tonks lying by his side...

Now he was bright eyed and healthy looking, like the weight of the world hadn't yet landed on his shoulders. Like the death and disappearance of all his friends hadn't yet happened.

Then Sirius came in.

My breath hitched as I saw him, Edward pulled me tighter against him as he noticed my distress. Seeing Lupin, even my parents, was one thing but the last time I had seen Sirius alive, was the moment before he died. When he called Harry James then got hit by the killing curse, then disappeared behind the arch.

When we had first met two years previous to that event when he had just escaped Azkaban and we were certain that he was out to kill us he looked like an animal. His eyes lacked any life, he was bony and dirty; looking back I don't think most of that was from Azkaban itself but from the pain and distress of losing my parents, his best friends. It seemed that all that had happened that night had had an ever longing effect on the both of them.

Walking through the door now he had a spring to his step, his wide grin and bright eyes shone on his face, his hair was cut and clean and his face for one was almost hairless. He looked so young, they both did.

"James!" He laughed throwing his arms around my Father, "Good to see buddy."

He moved over to my Mother, "Lilly you look great." He complimented.

"Thank you." Her warm smile was genuine, "How are you? Sirius"

"Great! Thanks for asking. Now where are they?" He asked eagerly stepping fully into the hallway.

Lilly chuckled as he ran into the living room where the two of us were sat patiently in our cot.

"No Wormtail?" James asked Lupin as he shut the door behind them,

"Nope. He said something about him being busy and to send his apologies." He shrugged.

The mention of Wormtail's name made me freeze in my place and I saw Harry stiffen up beside me. Honestly, I had forgotten that he was a friend of my Fathers after everything that had happened; after all he had been the one to get them killed. They may have been dead to me and both Sirius and Lupin in the future but in this current timeline they were friends and at some point, sooner or later, I was likely going to have to see him.

"Well hello you." Sirius greeted the two of us who looked up at him with wide eyes, "You look better than you did the last time I saw you; then you were all wrinkly and crying but now you look kind of cute." He smiled pulling something from behind his back and dropping it into the wooden confinement along with us. It was dog,

"Mooney refused to get you a wolf but I just couldn't resist getting you this." He smirked up at James who smiled back, "Something to remind you of me."

Looking back down at the two younger versions of ourselves, small me grabbed a hold of the stuffed teddy inspecting it carefully then shaking it up and down like a milk bottle.

"Can I hold one of them?" Sirius asked.

"Sure you can." Mum moved over to the cot and picked Harry up seeing that I was so engrossed with the stuffed dog in my arms. Passing him over to Sirius and showing him how to hold him.

"Just put your hand under his head- there you go."

Sirius looked down at the baby as Harry just stared back, eyes fluttering open and close and his mouth parted open.

Harry, the real Harry, walked towards me,

"Let's just admit, I'm clearly everybody's favourite."

"Pfftt, can you try to be serious for a moment." I laughed at his idea, "The only reason why you were picked up first is because I'm clearly engrossed with the dog." I pointed to where I was playing.

"Suuuree." He eyed me, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Lupin, do you want to hold Bella?"

"Me?" Lupin spluttered, taken back for a moment, "Are you-"

"Remus." My Mother stated, moving to stand in front of him with a stern yet friendly expression, "You are not dangerous. I trust you and James trusts you it's about time you start trusting yourself."

He nodded to himself, "Sure."

Our mother grinned proudly whilst making her way back to where I sat in the cot. She picked me up by the armpits and cradled me in her arms before passing me over to Lupin's awaiting arms. I reluctantly let go of the fluffy dog, moving my curled up fist to my mouth.

"Bella, I know I already told you this but holy cow you are SO adorable as a baby." Alice cooed excitedly.

"Am- am I doing this right?" Lupin questioned as he struggled to manoeuver his hands to go behind my head.

"You're doing perfect." Lilly kissed me on the forehead, "You should have seen James the first time he held Bella. I have never seen that man look so scared in his life." She laughed at the memory.

"Can't blame a man for being cautious." James piped up.

"Alfredo?" I called out turning to the back of the room where the vampire stood away from the rest of us, "How much of this are we going to see? Our childhood that is?" I couldn't bear the thought of having to watch my parents die again. I had spent countless nights awake dreaming the moment over and over again. I couldn't do it once more.

"Well, your parents were alive for 15 months once you were born am I correct?" He waited for us to nod, "Well then you have 15 months of variety of moments to watch. You can leave at any time but for the moment I wouldn't worry. Just thrive in what you missed growing up."

Enjoy the moments I hoped would have continued if this catastrophe had never occurred.

* * *

 ** _Hey, I feel like it's been forever. Sorry about that; I've been busy with school and Christmas and just kind of lost some motivation but I'm here now. Happy 2017! I hope you all had a great holiday._**

 ** _I meant to post this a few days ago but never got round to it._**

 ** _Anyhow, I hope you liked and if there's any kind of scene you want me to write leave a review and_** I;ll ** _try to do just that. Thanks :)_**


End file.
